G9
PowerShot G9 Reviews and Specifications * Canon * DPR * DCRP * Steve's DigiCams * Imaging Resource * DCR * Camera Labs * Trusted Reviews * PhotographyBLOG * Wikipedia Technical Data *'Digic III''' image processor *'DryOS' operating system *Sensor: 12.1 million effective pixels, 1/1.7 inch CCD type (max. image size: 4000 x 3000) *Lens: 35-210mm (35mm equiv), 6x optical zoom, F2.8-4.8 *Display: 3.0 inch LCD, 230,000 pixels *Storage: SD / SDHC / MMC card compatible *Real-image zoom viewfinder *Power: rechargeable Li-ion battery NB-2LH/NB-2L *Dimensions: 106.4 x 71.9 x 42.5 mm (4.2 x 2.8 x 1.7 in), Weight: 320 g (11.3 oz) (without batteries) Firmware info As in other Canon PS case, the ver.req file works as well in this model. Press and simultaneously: It shows the following: Canon PowerShot G9 P-ID:315A PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.00D NoError Jul 23 2007 08:05:13 subsequent press of (while still holding ) reveals: Adj Ver.008.005 IS Firm Ver. 3.00 IS Param Ver. 2.03 If you use vers.req instead of ver.req at the last screen you can see more info: Total Shoot : 26 <=- variating Open Shutter : 0 Close Shutter: 0 If you power on in PLAY mode without ver.req on the SD card and press the and buttons simultaneously, the screen shows: Firmware Ver. 1.0.0.0 [ OK ] CHDK specialities * CHDK DNG is not supported''' EDIT - (2010 12 28) DNG support for the G9 added * Mute while zooming is not supported * Extra long exposure ( > 2000 sec) is supported * Focusing during HiRes video does not work (FW 0.9.9+), camera shuts down For developers Firmware Update Menu Item Create a file called '''PS.FI2 on the root of the SD card, power the G9 on in Play mode, and press the menu button. The menu now shows an extra option: Firm Update... LED memory addresses LED_PWR 0xC0220068 LED_BLUE 0xC022006C LED_AF 0xC0220094 (Same as G7) LED_ISO 0xC02200B0 LED scan results: between 0xC0220060 and 0xC02200FF Led turned ON and OFF in the following order and time: 7 sec Power LED 8 sec Blue LED 36 sec AF LED 53 sec ISO LED How to dump the G9 firmware To run the blinker you must have bootable SD card with diskboot.bin AF beam Blue led ISO Led Step by step instructions for dump or Put this G9_dumper on a bootable SD card for a complete 8MB dump of your G9. Firmware dumps Firmware G9 1.00C (udumper with MIN_ADDRESS 0xFF700000 and size to 8mb - created by bluesceada) CHDK for Version 1.00D does not work, it just turns on the blue light and then the camera is dead until removing the battery Firmware G9 1.00D (from 0xFF810000 created by Titan_G9), G9 1.00D (by reyalP) Firmware G9 1.00F (Dumped by bingo_bongo, partial 4MB dump) Firmware G9 1.00G (0xFF800000-0xFFFFFFFF by pgm, complete 8MB dump) Firmware G9 1.00H (from 0xFF810000 by jeff666) Firmware G9 1.00I (complete 8MB dump, 0x10000 zeros at the beginning, by andrewm) :→ This 100i dump seems to be incomplete (Forum link) Fe50 11:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Firmware G9 1.00I (by ewavr, used for porting the 100i) Please place other G9 firmware versions to here. Porting *Porting the G9 is completed. *Forum porting thread Official Firmware Updates There is an official firmware update by canon, that isnt really official, but at least its by canon... It adresses problems with Hi Res Video mode Manual Focus. It updates the camera to 1.00i. ::See here for further details, warnings, and a download link :: Note about the different Firmwares Cameras with the 1.00f firmware can/must use the CHDK version for 1.00g - the autobuild already just copies this, so when you have a 1.00f cam you will find YOUR version in the autobuild. Development is happening in the 1.00g tree, then compiled and just renamed for the 1.00f people. Category:Development Category:Cameras